


【龙兔】痴梦妄想

by renxingjian



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, lay eggs, 产卵, 龙兔 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renxingjian/pseuds/renxingjian
Summary: 是很雷人的过激性癖。奇怪的产卵play。ooc到妈都不认识。又雷又变态，写得还不行。都能接受的话请往下。





	【龙兔】痴梦妄想

**Author's Note:**

> 请返回summary栏再读一遍确认以上雷点您都可以接受，可以的话请往下。

万丈这天难得地睡得很不安稳，他无意识地扭动了几下，感觉好像有什么重物压在自己身上。  
  
“万丈……万丈……”有一个带着哭腔和鼻音的声音有些黏腻地叫着。  
  
万丈龙我在半梦半醒间皱了皱眉，好一会儿才清醒过来。他隐约觉得似乎有个人影在自己眼前，虽然看不太清但他本能反应这是战兔。  
  
好稀奇啊……战兔这么主动，还是一大清早。  
  
等到视线清晰之后他发现战兔正伏在自己的腹肌上，鼻子和眼尾都红通通的，眼睛里还泛着水花。  
  
“战兔！怎么了？”他一下子就清醒过来，赶紧坐起身来。  
  
“万丈这个笨蛋，要生了啊，”战兔两手揪着万丈的上衣，眼泪开始夺眶而出，“要生了……蛋。”  
  
“要生了？什么？”万丈蒙了，他看着跪坐在自己面前的战兔，抱也不是不抱也不是，只能无措地举着手。  
  
“笨蛋，都说了是蛋啊！所以我都说了不要每次都中出啊！说到底都是你的错！”战兔的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉着。  
  
“呃……”万丈虽然想反驳说‘明明你也很爽啊’，但现在并不是顶嘴的时候。他小心地扶住战兔的肩膀，轻声安慰道：“好了好了都是我的错，那现在怎么办？”  
  
“只能先生下来再说了。”战兔吸吸鼻子，声音里仍是带着哭腔。  
  
“啊，哦……”  
  
万丈紧张得要死，他试着慢慢把战兔宽大的上衣撩起来，这时候他才注意到战兔只套了这一件长T恤而已，里面什么都没穿。  
  
战兔的肚子和平时没什么两样，并不是像他以为的那样圆滚滚地鼓起来。万丈小心地触碰了一下，还是软软的……不对，仔细摸的话，似乎可以感觉到……里面好像……有什么硬硬的。  
  
对了，之前做的时候，有些体位万丈可以在战兔的小腹隐约摸出自己的形状，和那个有点像。  
  
“万丈……不要按了，很不舒服……”战兔把手圈在万丈的脖子上，半跪半坐地挂在他身上。  
  
“啊，抱歉，那，我要怎么做？”  
  
“帮我……摸一下，下面……”  
  
万丈紧张地不敢去看战兔，只好抬头望天。他的手掩藏在战兔的衣摆下面，顺着滑溜溜的皮肤一直往下，战兔的身体他再熟悉不过了，而这次比往常还要烫一些。  
  
万丈有点惊讶地发现战兔的性器居然是半勃着的，但此时说这些好像有点不合时宜，他就顺着会阴往更后面的地方摸过去。  
  
刚刚都没有想过到底蛋要怎么生出来啊，又不可能突然长出阴道什么的，所以会是后面吗？万丈龙我的脑子像一锅浆糊，开始乱七八糟地思考起来。  
  
战兔股间湿漉漉的，比往常要湿得多，万丈不过是试探地摸了摸，战兔就从齿间溢出来一点强忍的呻吟，万丈瞥见他后颈上细密的汗水，亮亮的泛着一层水光。  
  
“好像，有什么要来了，坠坠的，好难受……”  
  
“什么？”万丈还没反应过来。  
  
战兔沉下腰，死死地扒紧了万丈，像是要开始用力的样子。  
  
“万丈、万丈、摸摸我……”他再一次发出请求。  
  
万丈听了这话也只好硬着头皮下手了，不知为何他心里有些奇妙的快感蠢蠢欲动着。  
  
虽然已经很湿了，但战兔的后穴反倒比平时更难探入，仅仅是吃入一个指尖都非常费力，万丈只伸进去一点就感觉好像碰到了什么——  
  
“啊——”战兔在他反应过来之前就叫出一声带着痛的呻吟。  
  
他赶紧抽出来，安抚似的不断摸着他的背，同时又用另一只手去摸战兔前面，希望这样可以让他稍微舒服一点。  
  
战兔果然开始小声地哼叫了，是舒服的那种叫法。  
  
不过没多久他就开始试图推开万丈，“还是不要了…这样下去，会没力气的。”战兔开始不断地深呼吸，汗水和眼泪混杂在一起淌下来。  
  
万丈赶紧又把他抱在怀里，努力试图安抚他：“没关系，没关系，我就在这陪着你。”  
  
“嗯……”战兔挤出一声不知是回答还是呻吟的闷叫。  
  
万丈抬手在战兔胯间摸索着，这么一会儿他就好像流出来更多的液体，身体下面的被褥都湿了一小滩。万丈龙我摸到战兔的后穴正一张一合地动着，那些水就是从这里流出来的，他似乎还可以摸到穴口里有什么东西硬硬地顶出来，而战兔的呻吟也开始一声大过一声。  
  
很缓慢、很缓慢地，有什么圆圆的硬壳探出头来。  
  
战兔趁这间隙大口地喘着气，用万丈看来是撒娇一般的口气说：“好难受……”  
  
“加油，马上就好了。”  
  
战兔摇着头，“里面，好难受……”说完他又自顾自地努力起来，而抑制不住的呜咽中似乎快感的成分更多一点。  
  
万丈想了好一会儿才后知后觉地意识到：那个，蛋，在战兔的小穴里，该不会，压到他的敏感点了吧？  
  
圆圆硬硬的卵状物，在战兔的肠道里排成一排，慢慢地，不受控制地按压在他的内壁上，隔靴搔痒一般碰触着战兔最脆弱的地方，那些卵移动得不够快、不够用力，圆圆的形状也不够尖锐，战兔觉得难耐不安却没有办法解脱——只是稍微想象了一下那样的画面，万丈就觉得自己的脑子炸成了一朵烟花。  
  
“战兔，这样下去不行，让我来帮你好不好？”  
  
还没有等到战兔回答他就大着胆子上手了，他一边轻轻向下按压战兔的小腹，另一手抚在他的穴口，尝试用指腹在那周围抚摸。然后慢慢在穴口周围揉弄，希望可以借此帮他打开身体。  
  
战兔还在呜呜地哭着，一半是因为痛苦，另一半是因为舒服，他觉得自己已经很努力了，但那颗蛋就是不上不下地卡着，身为科学家的耐心都要被磨光殆尽了。  
  
“加油啊战兔，再努力一下就好了。”万丈试探地去摸索那颗蛋，的确是卡在中间的位置，只要这最宽的地方突破了就可以很轻松了。  
  
战兔努力吞了一下口水，把整个上半身都埋进万丈怀里，呼吸着万丈身上的味道开始新一轮的用力，他的性器啪嗒啪嗒地滴着前液，前端在万丈的牛仔裤上蹭来蹭去，但两人都无暇顾及了。  
  
“呜——”在最后一次张合后穴之后那颗蛋终于滑出了战兔的身体，被万丈牢牢地捧住了。  
  
万丈把手从战兔的衣摆下收回来，举起那颗蛋端详着。蛋壳的颜色像白玉一样，手感也暖乎乎的，表面还湿漉漉地亮着一层水渍。尺寸则是比鸡蛋要稍微大一些，的确是比较辛苦的大小。  
  
“这不是做得很好吗！”万丈龙我傻呵呵地笑起来，他在战兔汗湿的刘海上亲了一下，“战兔好乖。”  
  
“才一个而已，你兴奋什么啊。”战兔明明浑身都还在发抖，却还是想要反驳万丈。  
  
“也是啊。”万丈小心地把那颗蛋放在一旁的被褥上，确认安全之后又回来查看战兔的状况。  
  
他想了想，觉得战兔这个半蹲半抱的姿势实在是很不方便他观察情况，便一边亲着他一边慢慢松开他揪着自己的手，搂住他的背让他仰面躺下，撩起上衣好让他的下体完全显露出来。  
  
对万丈龙我来说，可以在明亮的光线之下完整欣赏战兔的身体的机会可并不多见。战兔浑身都泛着红，所以尽管非常不合时宜，但万丈还是硬起来了。  
  
战兔的穴口又红又肿，被撑开了一点，不断地有水从里面淌出来。那正中间隐约露出来些微白色的壳，若隐若现的。  
  
他比刚刚喘得更大声也更急促，万丈看了看那努力张合想要撑开自己的小穴，犹豫了一下便伸手上前想要帮他扒开试试，就听到战兔一声抽痛，然后被他踹开了。  
  
“很痛！”  
  
战兔哭得很凶，眼泪不停地流，明明没什么力气了却还是想让语气严肃起来。  
  
万丈狠狠地搓了一把头发，又用力拍了拍自己的脸颊，拼命想要集中精神。  
  
“抱歉战兔，可是还差一点了，加油啊。”万丈握住战兔的手，很用力地捏着。

  
  
那枚卵探头了三两次，钻出来一点又缩回去一点，战兔穴口的嫩肉被撑开到薄薄一层，他叫都叫不出，急急地吸着气。  
  
万丈几乎帮不上什么忙，唯有看着战兔调整呼吸，看着他用力推挤、努力张合。  
  
他小穴里满满地塞着一排东西，这却让战兔觉得更加空虚，因为光滑的蛋壳在那最敏感的一点上只是剐蹭过去。产卵带来的从来都不是剧痛，而是一种近乎被完全撑开的饱胀感，以及某种程度上近似痛经的轻度坠痛。  
  
当他体内的某颗卵终于狠狠地在前列腺上按压了一下之后，他立刻颤抖地射了出来。  
  
一小股一小股的白浊被吐出来，淅淅沥沥洒了一小滩，他的前端还有液体在流淌，这让战兔抖得像个筛子。  
  
当万丈接住这枚好不容易才被产下的蛋时，伴随着流出来的肠液也弄得他满手都是。他从没见过湿成这个样子的战兔，无论是上面还是下面都流着各种体液，像是一尾刚从海里捕捞上来的人鱼。  
  
万丈小心地安置好那颗蛋，而战兔也终于开始适应眼前的状况了，他顾不上流着水的阴茎，也没空去擦自己的眼泪，他很努力地想要为下一枚蛋的到来做准备，却还是不自觉地对即将迎来的快感感到颤抖。

  
  
“还有三个，很快就好了战兔。”万丈想要鼓励他一下，话说出来才后知后觉地意识到哪里不对。  
  
为什么自己会知道还有三个呢？  
  
因为，因为脑子里似乎有画面，白色的蛋排列在战兔的肠道里的样子……  
  
那为什么自己对于战兔可以下蛋一点都不觉得奇怪？  
  
为什么他这样说自己就相信了？  
  
战兔真的会这么跟自己撒娇吗？  
  
……  
  
……  
  
这件事从头到尾都好奇怪，自己为什么一点都没有察觉？  
  
这个地方除了他和战兔，只有一床棉被而已，周围什么都没有，是完全的纯白。  
  
他觉得自己好像有点答案，又好像想不清楚，大脑已经停止运转了。

  
  
万丈觉得大脑一阵钝痛，然后他睁开了眼睛。

  
  
他一下子从躺椅上弹起来，摘掉脑袋上又重又沉的奇怪装备，过了几秒钟他才注意到战兔就在不远处的电脑前坐着。  
  
而且还穿着他梦里的那件长T，不过这个版本的战兔有穿裤子。  
  
“战兔？”  
  
战兔挪动椅子转过身来，翘起一个二郎腿，双手交叠放在膝盖上，脸上带着一点似笑非笑的表情，是一副很优雅的派头。  
  
“你醒了啊。”他说。  
  
……  
  
万丈这才终于想明白，刚刚的一切都只是在做梦而已，不过还真是好逼真的梦境。他低了下头，看到自己的裤裆鼓鼓的。  
  
战兔显然也看到了。  
  
当前格斗家企图用他塞满了蛋白粉的脑袋想出一个合适的借口的时候，天才级别的科学家开口了。  
  
“万丈你该不会忘记了吧？我们在做心肺功能和脑波的监测实验。”战兔的语气似乎和平时没什么两样。  
  
啊，好像是有这么回事，战兔突然说想要开发对睡眠中人体机能进行监测的医疗设备，说是如果可以卖掉的话就可以挣一大笔钱了。  
  
还好只是监测数据而已，这样的话大不了就说自己做了春梦之类的搪塞过去吧，要是被战兔知道自己有这种妄想的话一定会死得很难看的……  
  
“然后呢，我在中途突发奇想尝试了一下是否可以将脑内画面解析出来。”战兔的话打断了万丈的思考。  
  
“结果是？”万丈吞了一下口水。  
  
“很成功哦。”  
  
战兔的笑容让他觉得不寒而栗了。  
  
“那…你是什么时候开始分析的？”万丈觉得自己快要说不出话了。  
  
“从‘所以我说了不要每次都中出啊~’开始。”战兔故意模仿了一下万丈梦境中那个又黏又撒娇的声音。  
  
死了，这下死了。万丈龙我觉得自己现在应该表演一个土下座，可是他心虚到动都动不了。  
  
“万丈你的表情不要这么害怕啊，我又不是什么坏人？”  
  
“只是一个每次都答应让你‘中出’的笨蛋而已。”战兔的语气突然冷了下来，几乎是面无表情地说完了这句话。  
  
在这之后万丈龙我遭遇了怎样的命运就再也没有人知道了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您愿意读到这里，真是辛苦了orz。


End file.
